catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallowleaf
Mallow, or more commonly known as Mallowleaf is a slender pale gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Personality Loyal, friendly, and warm-hearted. History :Mallow was born in the forest to her mother and father, with no siblings. Her mother's name was Leaf, and her father's name was Aero. Her mother was hit by a Twoleg monster when Mallow was only seven moons old, and she gave herself the nickname of Mallowleaf, in honor of her mother, Leaf. :Aero took her under his wind and took good care of her until she was old enough to go out on her own. He sent her off, well-fed and sleek, into the wilderness, where she would learn to fend for herself. Mallow decided that forest life was too hard for her after near-death experiences, and she goes to live in Twolegplace. There she makes some new friends, who help her find Aero, her father. :When she does so, Aero is not the same loving, patient cat who had took care of her, instead, he is vicious, cruel, and heartless. He kicks her out of his alley and instucts his minions to kill her if they see her again. :Terrified, Mallow runs away back to Twolegplace, where she had started. She meets her friends again, and decides to live on her own. That same night, she flees Twolegplace and goes back into the wild. :Mallow travels for a few more days until she reaches the lakeside, where the Clans live. She currently lives there now. :She is shown to be close friends with Hawkfire. :Mallowleaf meets new rogues out in ThunderClan territory, and becomes friends with them. She falls in love temporarily with Rambler but the feeling subsides as she sees Crackle. The two cats love on each other. :When Mallowleaf goes to visit Crackle in the Celeste's Group camp, two dying, dehydrated cats drag themselves in. She immediately helps them, and gets upset when Crackle complains about them staying in the camp. :Mallowleaf decides to leave Celeste's Group and continue her journey in the forest. She quickly becomes friends with Flare and Forest. :She becomes mates with Lou and is currently expecting his kits. :Mallowleaf helps Sasuke, Crackle, Flare, and Forest come up with a plan to take Aero and Jerry down. :She is currently staying with Sasuke until she has her kits. :She and her friends launch an attack on Aero one night. But things didn't go as planned. Scuff was a traitor! He attacks Crackle and kills him, and Mallowleaf is grieved and furious. She reveals that she cares nothing about Lou, and she always loved Crackle more. After they kill Scuff, the friends decide to go after Aero and avenge Crackle's death. They do so, find him, and kill him. Mallowleaf helps Flare bury her mate by the river. :She tells Lou that she loved Crackle more than him, making him heartbroken. :Mallowleaf helps in the fight with Jerry. :While Sasuke leads an attack on Twolegplace, Mallowleaf gives birth to four healthy kits. A dark ginger she-cat named Jingle, a gray tom named Tornado, a silver tabby tom named Wolffur, and a brown tom with black stripes named Mouse. She joins Team Sasuke. :Mallowleaf finds Flare out in the forest, much to her surprise. He had grown thin, ragged, and terrified of everything, and wild with grief for his sons, Crackle and Jerry. Flare admits to her that he almost lost Nellie in a fight a few nights back, and she becomes sympathetic towards him. Finally, Flare stands up and wails, "I can't take the pain anymore!" and runs off into the woods alone. Mallowleaf, saddened that she probably would never see her friend again, goes off by herself in ShadowClan territory. :She, her mother Leaf, and Crackle ask the cats of StarClan for help to defeat the evil cats of Twolegplace. They willingly agree. :Mallowleaf stays with Team Sasuke, and meets Flare in the forest. She and Sasuke ask Flare to join, and he says yes. Later, Mallowleaf goes with Athena to meet Whitekit and Emberpaw of ThunderClan. She promises to Iceshine that they will take care of Whitekit. :She grieves very badly after Flare passes away. :Mallowleaf is often seen helping in the nursery or hunting with her fellow Clanmates. Her kits become apprentices, and she moves to the prey-hunter's den. :Mallowleaf tells Anakin that she and the other warriors of Team Sasuke will kill Anakin's warriors in cold blood, with no mercy, after Anakin nearly kills Firecracker. This begins a war between the two groups. :During this battle, Lightning is killed by Anakin. The cats of Team Sasuke grieve and bury the young tom. She comforts her son, Tornado, who was close to Lightning. :She is proud when her kits become apprentices and then cave-guards and prey-hunters. :Mallowleaf is later seen giving advice to Tornado as he goes out to look for his mate the first time. He follows it gladly. Real Life Image Family Members Mates: :Lou (formerly): Living :Crackle (formerly): Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Sons: :Tornado: Living :Wolffur: Living :Mouse: Living Daughter: :Jingle: Living Father: :Aero: Deceased, Residence Unknown Mother: :Leaf: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Loner Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Queen Category:Team Sasuke Member Category:Living Characters